Real Friends
by HyperKat
Summary: Lee Jordan is finally beggining to know love, and is seeing that there is more to life than jokes and pranks. He's never been happier! So why are the twins trying to take that all away?


Real Friends  
  
J.K.Rowling made the characters up except for my O.C.s. Please R/R, I accept flames. That's what reviews are, thoughts. And Im sure there are some people who think this story is a load of camel snot. LOL. But even if you DO think it's a load of camel snot, I'm gonna keep writing it, because this is MY story. The story that I'm making that's not due by popular demand. Its MY story. So Pshaw! Okay, here goes nothing..  
  
Chapter 1- Singing Soprano  
  
"Ouch, Fred! You stepped on my foot!" Lee whispered.  
  
"I'm George! And its not my fault if your foot was in the way of my walking." George said.  
  
"You two shut up! We have to be quiet or the girls'll hear us!" Fred shook his head and gripped the tainted firework. "Remember to hold your breath until we get out of the smoke or you'll turn soprano."  
  
Lee grinned as the voices of Alicia, Angelina and Katie came closer to where the three were hiding.  
  
"Get ready, they're coming," he said with a nervous shake to his voice.  
  
"Well, isnt that a bit obvious?" Fred said.  
  
"Shh!" George sounded annoyed.  
  
The girls came into view.  
  
"1.." Lee began.  
  
"The next quidditch match is in a week. Good thing we have the practice session tomorrow, but we really need to get ready, its Gryffindor vs. Slytherin," Alicia said.  
  
"2..." George continued.  
  
"Yeah, we do. You know, the team really has gotten more and more unorganized since Oliver left." Angelina said.  
  
"3.." Fred finished off.  
  
"Harry's done a terrific job as captain, though. He's just not as strict as Oliver was, and not nearly as cute!" Katie said, giggling.  
  
"Yeah!" Angelina and Alicia agreed, laughing.  
  
"NOW!" The boys yelled and Fred popped the top off the firework and threw it at the girls feet just as a deep blue smoke began surging out of it. The boys ran off to the Gryffindor tower, laughing the whole way.  
  
"That was by far the coolest prank we've pulled on the girls yet!" Lee exclaimed after they had sat down in the GCR.  
  
"They'll be sounding high-pitched for days!" Fred yelled and laughed.  
  
"Shh, quiet, they're coming!" George said and straightened his smile and all 3 of them quieted down.  
  
Angelina, Katie and Alicia entered with a boy and girl none of them had seen before.  
  
The girl and boy looked like they could've been twins. Both were tall, had dark, possibly black hair, dark eyes and tanned skin. The boy was sulky and gave off a real un-welcoming vibe. The girl, on the other hand, looked kind of pleasant.  
  
They all stood there. The 3 girls they played the prank on looked ready to kill. Katie nudged Angelina who reluctantly took a step forward and hesitated a moment, then said, "Boys-"  
  
The 3 boys immediately doubled over with laughter.  
  
"You sound like you sucked the helium out of a balloon!" George yelled, gripping his stomach.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Angelina said, almost smiling herself. "How long does this keep up?"  
  
Lee finally calmed down and wiped the tear from his eye. "Only a couple of days, Ange."  
  
"Great then, maybe ONE person in the entire school won't hear us like this." Katie said and threw a pillow at them. "I swear, you three are impossible."  
  
The three of them laughed at their handy work.  
  
"Who-" Fred said trying to calm down. "Who are your friends?"  
  
"Oh, um, this is Jade -" Alicia pointed to the girl. "And Odin," she pointed to the boy.  
  
"Okay then. 'Night." Fred said as he and George walked to the boy's dormitory.  
  
Lee watched them go up and shook his head.  
  
Alicia rolled her eyes. "You don't need to know them. But this is Lee Jordan, he's not quite as bad as those two."  
  
Lee held his hand out to Odin, who looked at it for a moment, then scoffed and walked up to the boy's dorms.  
  
"Lucky he only looked at you. He made some real nasty comments about your friends, here." Jade shook his outstretched hand.  
  
"Well, we should head to bed. We have a quidditch match to get ready for tomorrow morning." Angelina said. Then she and Alicia walked up to the girl's dorm.  
  
"You coming, Jay?" Katie asked.  
  
"In a little while, I still have to get used to these hours," Jade said and sat down on one of the armchairs.  
  
"Suit yourself," Katie said and jogged up to the dorms, leaving Lee and Jade alone in the common room.  
  
"So, uh. Jade-" Lee began.  
  
"Ugh, please call me Jay," Jade said. "I hate that."  
  
"Oh, sorry. So, Jay, What's with your brother?" Lee asked.  
  
"Don't mind O. He's just too self centered for his own good."  
  
"Well, what do you think you're doing here? I mean, um, what are you doing here?" he stopped himself and shook his head, then began again. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Everywhere, really. We, my brother and I, were going to a, um, muggle school for years but then there was an-" she stopped for a moment, then went on "- an accident and we had to move to Britain with my Aunt and Uncle. They're wizards and they thought it'd be nice to send us here and uh, 'Meet some kids our own age.' They were students here, too, and they sent an owl to Professor what was his name? Dumbledor, yes, and he said it would be all right. Every time we've visited them, my aunt and uncle, that is, they've tried to get Odin and me to learn magic and O was never interested, but I've practiced whenever I get the chance. Is it awfully cold in here to you?"  
  
She said all of this very quickly but Lee, surprisingly, got all that.  
  
He laughed a bit.  
  
"Sorry. Talk a lot when I'm nervous," Jay said with an embarrassed blush growing across her cheeks.  
  
"No, don't be," Lee began, and then said, "Not really that cold. I'm used to it."  
  
Jay pulled the chair up closer to the fire.  
  
"Would you like my cloak?" Lee asked, taking his cloak off and walking over to where she was sitting.  
  
"No, It's okay, I mean-" she hesitated, but Lee had already wrapped the cloak around her.  
  
"Thanks," she said and gripped it tightly as Lee sat back down.  
  
"So your half-blood?" Lee asked.  
  
"No, both my mom and my dad were muggles," she said, then quickly asked, "So, uh. What do you all do around here for fun?"  
  
"Well, class days are pretty rough but when holidays or days off come around, we always find something to do."  
  
"Heard there were some kind of games?" Jay asked.  
  
"Yeah, quidditch. I'm the commentator, by the way," Lee said and puffed out his chest a little. "So you'll be seeing a lot of me around here," he said and scratched his head, thinking that didn't come out quite the way he wanted it to.  
  
"Guess I will," she said and they both smiled at each other.  
  
Lee thought she had a pretty smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There we go, my great story for the even greater commentator. THIS IS ALL FOR YOU, LUKE YOUNGBLOOD, AKA THE REALLY HOT GUY WHO PLAYS LEE JORDAN!!! ALL FOR YOU!!!!  
  
Well, its for me, too. And its also for THE HERMIONE GRANGER FAN CLUB, who has so kindly let me use bits and pieces of Lee's past in my story, from her story, "War of the Commentators." A must-read for any Lee Jordan fan.  
  
Well, hope ya liked it. That's it, I'm all done. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
